


Fata Morgana

by KuriKoer



Category: Mob City
Genre: Gen, Las Vegas, The promised land, canon character death, future glimpses, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moses never got to see it either</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fata Morgana

The Nevada desert was hot as hell, sun beating down, sand glaring white hot into his eyes. Ben trudged along the yet-unbuilt stretch, feeling the sweat pooling in his armpits, dying for that cold champagne at the end of the trip. He was parched, felt like an eternity before he'd make it to the Flamingo where cocktails and cocktail waitresses waited, smiling, beckoning at him with a wink.

Las Vegas. If he blinked, he could just see it now, towering buildings, sparkling lights, the noise of a billion people spending money. Like a mirage in the desert around him, illusion surrounded with green circles and bright red spots. Everything he planned for, everything he dreamed. It looked almost real to him. If he could only make the others see what he could see...

It seemed a really long walk from the car to his destination. Ben turned around, but he couldn't see the others anymore. Where were the foundations of the building, his project, their future? Should be right around here somewhere. He kept walking, and Vegas, like a mirage, shimmered on the horizon, never to be reached.


End file.
